1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver module for optical communication, and more particularly to a hot plugging device for optical transceiver modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hot plugging devices are used for extension and maintenance of communication networks in optical transmitting/receiving systems. The hot plugging device is used to replace elements mounted on the optical transmitting/receiving system, such as optical transceiver modules, or extend the communication network without stopping the system. Because of this, such hot plugging devices are useful where system maintenance work is frequently required.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional hot plugging device for an optical transceiver module 100 according. FIG. 2 is a side sectional view showing the hot plugging device of FIG. 1 engaged in a cage 10. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional hot plugging device has a locking unit and a releasing unit, which are formed on a module housing 101.
The locking unit includes a triangular protrusion 111 formed on the module housing 101 and a groove 11 (See FIG. 2) formed at the inner side of the cage 10. The groove 11 corresponds to the triangular protrusion 111. When the module housing 101 is inserted into the cage 10, the triangular protrusion 111 is engaged in the groove 11 to maintain secure coupling between the module housing 101 and the cage 10.
The triangular protrusion 111 must be disengaged from the groove 11 to replace the optical transceiver module 100. The hot plugging unit is provided with a slider 102 as the releasing unit for disengaging the triangular protrusion 111 from the groove 11. The slider 102 is horizontally movably disposed on the module housing 101. The slider 102 is provided at one end thereof with inclined protrusions 121. A rail 113 is mounted on the module housing 101 for guiding the slider 121 so that the slider 121 can be horizontally moved. When the slider 102 is horizontally moved while the module housing 101 is inserted in the cage 10, engaging the triangular protrusion 111 in the groove 11 as shown in FIG. 2, the inclined protrusions 121 are interposed between the case 10 and the module housing 101. As a result, the cage 10 and the module housing 101 are elastically deformed to some degree, which disengages the triangular protrusion 111 from the groove 11. At this time, it is required, however, that the slider 102 be continuously pushed to maintain the interposition of the inclined protrusions 121 between the case 10 and the module housing 101 until the module housing 101 is completely separated from the cage 10.
As described above, the conventional hot plugging device for optical transceiver modules has a problem in that the slider must be continuously pushed until the module housing is completely separated from the cage. The separating work between the module housing and the cage is very inconvenient. Furthermore, a space necessary to push the slider is required, which increases the space necessary to install the optical transceiver module. Consequently, the number of the optical transceiver modules mountable on the system is limited. In addition, the module housing or the cage may be permanently deformed or damaged when the slider is pushed to separate the module housing from the cage.